MIA
by That's Classified
Summary: What happens when Zach goes M.I.A when Cammie's pregnant? Will they reunite?  Read to find out! :D PLEASE! Possible eventual Zammie. Plz R&R! :P Thx.
1. Gone

**Hey guys!**

**Here's a new story that I'm thinking about making into a 3-4 shot.**

**Sooo... Here goes!**

* * *

><p>3rd POV:<p>

Cammie was sitting at her desk, doing yet more paperwork, when she heard.

"Cam."

She looked up and into the determined and surprisingly sympathetic eyes of Bex.

"It's Zach."

She flinched. "Wh-"

"He's gone. He's missed all of his check-ins... But we didn't want to alarm you... Not in your current condition. He's M.I.A. No one knows where he is."

"Someone knows," Cam said, repeating what he said to her that day.

"I'm so sorry. If there's anything... anything we can do for you, let us know." Bex squeezed Cam on the shoulder reassuringly. "I'll leave you now." She walked away.

**~M.I.A~~M.I.A~~M.I.A~**

Gone.

He's gone.

But at least _she_ isn't.

Cammie smiled through her tears, for all was not lost.

She dropped her gaze to her heavily pregnant stomach, and cradled it in her thin arms.

"I guess it's just you and me now," she murmured to her, deep in thought.

* * *

><p><strong>You like? (*smiles hopefully*)<br>**

**Please review! :P  
><strong>

**And lemme know if it's worth creating another chapter! **

**IF you do want another couple of chaps, I will, fingers crossed, get my thoughts typed up and published soon. :D  
><strong>

**Thx.**

**XD**

**-Tess.**


	2. His

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you sooo much for all the cool feedback! 14 reviews - you're awesome!**

**Now: I'm gonna apologize for the length of these chapters - they're not gonna be that long (to 'the world is yours' : the reason my last chap was so short IS because it was a kinda preview and plus, I didn't know whether you dudes wanted me to go on with it, so yeah... :). **

**Also: I'm also sorry, because 1 or 2 of you mentioned that the last chap was a little cryptic - the truth is, I don't know what the hell happened to Zach myself! (Well, I have a vague idea, but yeah... :)**

**ALSO: (I know - when am I gonna stop - I don't know! :) thanks so much to 'Megan-Winter' - your comment made me smile so hard! (You're awesome! :D)  
><strong>

****I AM SO SORRY IF YOU TRIED TO READ THE FIRST CHAPTER AND IT WAS ALL F*CKED UP! SORRY - MY BAD! :P  
><strong>**

****Okays: now, lemme know, cos' 'topXsecret' asked if Zach knows if she's up the duff, but do you think he should?****

* * *

><p>3rd POV:<p>

Cammie heard her baby's cries.

Smiling, she picked her up, holding her over the shoulder while rubbing her back, cooing to her all the while.

She stopped crying almost instantly, quelled by her mother's soothing. She was always like that - calm around Cam. Although she was young - only 24 - she was the perfect mother - like spying, it seemed to come naturally to her.

Cammie walked out to the balcony and turned her baby into her, it's soft head now nestled into the hollow of her neck.

Silently she looked out to sea, the light breeze tumbling her blonded hair out of her face.

It was hard, living without him. But not impossible, she mused, now that Riley was here to look after.

Cam kissed Riley's head, lifting her to meet her trusting, wide green-eyed gaze. How she loved her, more than anything, more than _anyone_, now that Zach was gone.

She sighed. There'd been no news in months.

But she hadn't given up, she _couldn't_ give up hoping, at least for Riley's sake.

Seeing her eyelids beginning to droop, Cammie carried her back inside and gently placed her back in her cot, tucking her in carefully.

Wordlessly, she watched her, smirking in her sleep, as always. Riley didn't smile, she smirked. _Like Zach_, Cammie thought, a little wistfully.

Even though it was only her eyes and expressions that showed that she was his, that was enough for Cam. Enough to remind her that although she was kind of happy now, there was something missing. _Someone_ missing.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like it? <strong>

**I know it was REALLY fluffy, but I wanted to have a few fluffy moments in there with Cam and Riley, so yeah... :P**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Or I'll think that it's so sh*t that none of you want me to continue, and just stop posting altogether!**

**And don't forget to tell me whether Zach should know about Riley! Plz! (I can't decide! ;)**

**BYE! :P**

**XD**

**-Tess.  
><strong>


	3. Icecream

**Hey guys!**

**Now: in this chapter basically nothing happens, okay? It's more about getting to know the 3-year-old Riley.**

**I hope you find this chap as fun to read as I found it to write. :P  
><strong>

**So! Here goes:**

* * *

><p>Cammie's POV:<p>

**3 years later...**

It was your typical Saturday morning.

Riley was watching TV, held spellbound - as per usual.

I was checking out Zach's old files from missions he'd done in the years before he went missing, looking for something I'd missed, something that would lead me to him - as I normally did while Riley was having her 'Sponge Bob Time' - her words, not mine.

"Mummy?" She said questioningly, deviating her attention from the disturbingly large starfish currently on screen.

"Yeah Ri?" I asked, looking up at her from the files on the table.

-She was wearing the oversize sports top she mostly wore as her pyjamas - it didn't matter how hard I tried to tempt her with frilly pink nightdresses and spiderman jim jams, she stuck to wearing _that_ - much to my dismay-

She looked at me with an interest that comes from wanting something, her dirty blonde ringlets that I could never bear to get cut tumbling to her waist, her eyes the exact jade of Zach's lined with long lashes, her freckles dusting her small nose like cinnamon, her lips a dusty rose colour (- in short, she's a cutie. :)

"Icecream pease?" She pleaded, eyes growing wide.

"Riley, remember what happened last time?" I said, frowning, thinking of her predisposition to hyperactivity.

"Pease?..." She repeated, pouting.

"Okay, okay," I agreed, walking to the freezer. "What flavour Baby? Strawberry, chocolate, lime..."

"All of dem!" She shouted, spreading her arms wide and grinning rather maniacally, truth be told.

"Fine." I sighed to myself.

**~M.I.A~~M.I.A~~M.I.A~**

I sat next to Riley, watching with mild interest as she managed to single-handedly get the disgusting, multi-coloured icecream that she somehow found delicious, all over herself and the table.

"Oh Lee-Lee," I said despairingly.

She merely smiled sweetly at me and went back to licking her bowl enthusiastically.

_Dear God, what did I deserve to get her?_ I thought, smiling back at her.

"Hug, mummy!" She hopped down from her chair and ran over to me.

Happily, I obliged, only to find myself being used as a human paper towel.

_Yep, she's one in a million._

* * *

><p><strong>Okays: please, please, please REVIEW!<strong>

**Thx.**

**XD**

**-Tess.**_  
><em>


	4. Sweet Dreams

**Yo!**

**Today's chap is mostly just a fill-in, - hence the shortness - but is also bringing things back around to Zach for the next chap. 'Kay?**

**Read on...**

* * *

><p>3rd POV:<p>

Cammie carried Riley to her room on her hip, and pulled back the covers.

"There, Ri," she said, putting her down on the bed so she could wriggle into position. "You'll be warm enough?" she asked, unfurling an extra blanket for her.

"Aha," Riley replied, tugging the sheets up to her chin.

"Mummy?"

"Yeah hun?" Cammie perched on the edge of the bed.

"Where's Daddy?" Riley questioned, sitting up. Never mind that she'd never met her father - she still wanted to know where he was.

"I don't know, baby." Tears filled Cammie's eyes. She tucked an exuberant curl behind her daughter's ear. "But I'm going to find out."

Riley nodded, reassured, and buried her face in her mother's chest.

"Night mummy."

"Night honey. Love you."

Cam tucked her daughter in, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams," she murmured, turning off the light.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like? :D You hate? :(<br>**

**Lemme know! :P**

**REVIEW!**

**PLEASE!**

**-BYE!**

**Thx.**

**XD**

**-Tess.**


	5. The Phone Call

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry - I _was_ going to update yesterday, but I realised I still had a chapter left of _'Perfect You'_ by Elizabeth Scott, and couldn't.**

**Fork that is an awesome book! Will is so damned hot! :P I decided to read it after reading the excerpts from it on 'amillionsmiles'' profile. _Man_ it's a good book! If you wanna see what I mean - and I highly recommend you do - then check out either mine (I typed up a few of my favourite parts) or 'amillionsmiles'' profiles.**

**Anyways, here goes wif de next chap:**

* * *

><p>3rd POV:<p>

Ever since she had received the phonecall, Cam had been numb.

_"Cammie?"_

_"Zach?"_

_"It's me, Gallagher Girl, it's me."_

_Tears sprung to Cammi__e's eyes._

_"Do something for me?" He'd asked._

_"Anything," she'd vowed, swallowing hard._

_"Come pick me up... I'm at the compound."_

Indeed, it was numbly that she had packed Riley into the car, and driven out of town, through the forest and countryside, and to the gates of the compound - with Riley singing nursery rhymes all the way, as per usual.

And there he was, she had to force herself to believe her eyes.

He had a few days worth of stubble; his clothes were torn; he had a few cuts and scrapes - but he was miraculously otherwise unharmed; unscathed. Alive. And still her Zach.

She let out a sigh of relief, and hurriedly, fingers shaking, undid the clips on Riley's car seat, leading her to stand a few feet from him.

And there Cammie stood, frozen. Their eyes met, each shining with a searing love.

_How do I tell him?_ She asked herself. _How do I tell him that he has a dughter; a child; a hyperactive little bundle of joy?_

It was Riley that led him to break the silence, peering around Cammie's legs with unhidden curiosity.

"Who's this?" Zach asked, emerald eyes questioning. He stepped forward.

"Oh," Cam said, finding her vocal chords at last. "That's Riley."

She heard his gasp as he looked into the matching eyes of his daughter. She smiled sweetly back at him.

"You were pregnant. She's mine." They were statements he spoke; not questions.

"Yes," Cammie's eyes brimmed with unshed tears of happiness. "I was."

And the next thing she knew, she was in his arms.

Riley also joined in; ever a fan of 'big hugs'.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there it is. I'm sorry that it's kinda short. I don't know if you expected some massive reunion or them not to get back together at all, but there. It. Is. :D<br>**

**OK: I think I'll do 3ish more chaps showing them in later life, and then that'll be THE END! **

**I think that I also may do a few one-shots with Riley in them - that's if I'm in a giving mood though, and if I find myself missing her! :P**

**I hope to update 2morrow morning, and probably after school too, to make up for not updating yesterday.**

**More reviews = way quicker updates! :P  
><strong>

**Anyways,**

** SO REVIEW PLEASE!  
><strong>

**BYE!**

**Thx.**

**XD**

**-Tess.**


	6. Barbie's Arm

**Hey guys!**

**It's kinda a short chap today, but it's here, and it's Riley, so I hope you enjoy! :P**

* * *

><p>Cammie's POV:<p>

**6 months later...**

I was woken at 5:30 in the morning, an hour earlier than normal, by Riley.

"Dadda's coming home today, Dadda's coming home today," she sing-songed in my ear, as uncomprimisingly loud and bubbly as ever.

"I know, Baby, I know," I moaned hastily, wishing more than ever that she had an off-switch.

Frowning, I placed a hand on my rather pregnant stomach.

"Kicking?" Riley asked gleefully.

I nodded, allowing her to splay her starfish-like hands on my tummy.

She smiled dazzlingly in response.

An hour later, I was up making breakfast.

"What do you want to drink, Lee-Lee?" I asked, pausing by the fridge. "Orange juice, milk, milo?..."

"O-juice," she chirped happily, dancing around the kitchen in half of her fairy costume, and for some unknown reason, her Bob the Builder raincoat, wings flapping.

"Okay then." I sloshed some into a sipper cup and handed it to her, going back to scrambling some eggs.

"Riley, no, Baby, don't put that up your nose."

She frowned at me, but _reluctantly_ pulled out Barbie's arm.

I set her plate down at the table.

"Ri, Honey, come and eat."

She was over by the shelves - standing on a chair so she could reach them - with something in her hands.

Riley hopped down and sat at the table, now looking pleased with herself.

That was, until she ate her eggs.

"Yukky!" She spat the back out, a look of disgust on her cute face.

Maybe I'd over-salted them or something. I tried them, not realising they'd been spiked by her. Ugh.

"Sugar and eggs Riley? _Really_?"

She nodded, unabashed.

Rolling my eyes, I decided to get down to business.

"Okay Lee-Lee. It's cornflakes time."

"No! Fwuit 'oops pease?" She wheedled, pulling out the puppy-dog eyes.

"Nope, not a chance."

"Pease?"

"No way, José."

Riley hunched her shoulders, sulking.

Not wanting her to be in a mood with Zach coming home, I decided that bribery of a sort was the best way to cheer her up.

"But I do have a lollipop for later..."

She visibly brightened. "Stwawbewwy?"

"You betcha. But now, about those cornflakes..."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>

**Please, please, please let me know!**

**Whenever I get any reviews, I smile _so_ stupidly at the screen. :P I'm a dork like that.**

**There's gonna be some ZAMMIE in the next chap or so. :D  
><strong>

**So, anyways...**

**...BYE!**

**Thx.**

**XD**

**-Tess.**


	7. Home Again

**Hey guys!**

**Tess is back in the building! :P**

**I know you probably hate me for taking so long to update, but I've been really laaaaazy cos' it's now the holidays for me, etc. etc.**

**Okay, I know what you're thinking: "Enough with the corny one-liners and excuses and on with the story!" So: here goes.**

* * *

><p>3rd POV:<p>

**That night...**

The front door opened, and there stood Zach.

Riley immediately ran down the hall and launched herself into his arms. "Daddy!"

Cammie brought up the rear, smiling at the pair. "Riley London Cassidy Goode, if you would be so kind as to relinquish your hold on my husband?"

Riley ignored her, grinning at Zach in a way that he couldn't help but return.

He turned to Cam, and immediately noticed something different about her. She seemed to emanate a sort of rosy glow that he was unable to place until she seemingly automatically reached to encircle her pregnant – he now realized – stomach over her thin cotton dress with her small hands.

"How many children have you ever been hiding from me exactly, Gallagher Girl?" He asked with a smirk.

"Just the two," she replied, meeting his soft green eyes.

At Riley's beckon, she joined the hug.

**~M.I.A~~M.I.A~~M.I.A~**

"She looks so peaceful," Zach whispered, nudging his pregnant wife to stand closer by his side.

"It's not often that you see her like this," Cammie agreed, watching the toddler sleep in the dim light of her lamp.

He gently closed the door and led her to the lounge so they could talk freely.

"Boy or girl?" He asked.

"Not sure," she answered, meeting his gaze. "I didn't want to find out without you... but I _think_ it's a girl."

He sighed. "Two Rileys. How will we cope?"

They fell silent, smiling at one another.

"You could have told me, you know. I would've been home to you in a second."

"I know," she said, looking down. "But I knew it was a big mission and I didn't want to disrupt anything."

She pulled him tighter to her, not easy when you're six months pregnant.

"Besides, you're here now, and that's what matters."

"I know," Zach murmured into her hair.

Cammie lifted her eyes to meet his.

"You're not angry, are you?" She asked. "About..." She gestured to her swollen stomach.

"No, not at all." He tucked a strand of her dirty blonde hair behind her ear. "I'm really glad, actually."

She stretched onto her tiptoes, and locked her thin arms around his neck. Once again, _not_ easy when you're six months pregnant. Zach pushed his lips to hers with a hunger that surprised him, savouring the feel of the kiss. His hands reached for her hips, holding her to him.

"Good," Cam said, mouth lingering on his. "Cos' we're kinda a package deal."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, once again, I know what you're thinking: "I waited so long for <em>that<em>? There was basically no Zammie in it what-so-ever!"**

**But, although that was the 'official end' of the story, I'm thinking about adding 1-2 more chapters. With hopefully a little more Zammie. So don't give up on me entirely. Yet.**

**But I only think that I will update once I get at least 10 reviews. I mean come on people, how long does it take to type one or two words about what you think? I do allow anonymous reviews...**

** ...SO REVIEW, DAMNIT!  
><strong>

**On a more positive note, thank you sooooooooooooo much to those who do review: you're awesome and I really do appreciate every single one! :P**

**Anyways, that'll be all.**

**Bye!**

**Thx.**

**XD**

**-Tess.  
><strong>


	8. Face Painting and Tea Parties

**Hey dudes!**

**I know that you've been waiting a while so patiently for the next chap, and I really** **appreciate it (and the reviews! ;)**

**It's kinda short, but here it is:**

* * *

><p>Cammie's POV:<p>

**2 months later...**

I looked up from my magazine and to Zach, who was reading some story about princesses and fairies to Riley.

"And then all of the princesses and all of the fairies lived happily ever after," he finished, closing the book with a snap.

Smiling, I watched as Riley turned to her dad with a hopeful look and asked, "Again?"

At this, I had to intervene. It was getting to the point where I could recite large portions of the book off by heart. "No baby, that was the third and last time for today."

She looked to me, crestfallen. However, upon seeing her 'My Little Ponies,' she recovered quickly, soon lost in combing their fluorescent hair.

"This one's called Stwawbewwy," she informed Zach chirpily, holding a horrifically shaded purple one aloft for his viewing. "An' I named this one Flower." She pointed to one coloured a putrid pink.

He nodded agreeably, shooting questioning glances at me when her back was turned.

"Speaking of names," I said, heaving myself to my feet, and lumbering over to sit on Zach's lap. "What do you think we should name her?"

He pulled me closer to him, hands cupping my rather enlarged stomach, feeling her feeble kicks.

"Flower?" Riley suggested, all innocent smiles.

"No." Zach and I answered simoultaneously.

She merely shrugged her small shoulders, now driving one of her toy cars over my bump.

"How 'bout Avery?" I asked, supplying one of the names I'd been tossing around for a while, leaning back into his muscular chest.

"Avery - I like it."

"Avery... we should have a place name like we have London for Riley."

"Paris... no. Berlin... no. Or... do you like Harlem?" He enquired, watching as Riley found her facepaints.

"Harlem... yeah, I do. You?"

"Yeah."

"And for the other middle name, how about Juno, as in the goddess?"

"Juno's cool."

"Avery Juno Harlem Goode. Lee-Lee, what do you think?"

She raised her gaze to us, face now resembling one of her many 'abstract' artworks.

"Ah-huh. Mummy, daddy, tea pardy?" She cheeped questioningly, already pouring the imaginary tea into our cups.

Sighing, we got to our feet to join her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**Will update in a week or so (realistically :).**

**Please vote on the 'hotness' poll on my profile too - it closes tomorrow.**

**So please VOTE and REVIEW! :P**

**Thx.**

**XD**

**-Tess.  
><strong>


	9. A Romantic Evening?

**Hey guys!**

**I know you probably REALLY hate me for not updating in so long, but here's the next chap anyways:**

* * *

><p>Cammie's POV:<p>

_4 months later:_

Zach stepped into our room in his boxers and a white tee, brown locks sticking up at all angles.

"Well, she's finally down again," he said, sitting on the bed next to me.

"I'm glad," I commented wryly, leaning over to touch my lips to his gently.

"So am I," he murmured, then kissing me back intensely.

I knotted my fingers in his hair, pressing myself to him.

A high-pitched cry came from the baby monitor.

"Ignore it," Zach muttered, lips brushing mine.

The shrieking escalated.

"So much for our romanitc evening."

"I'll get it," I conceeded, hopping out of bed and padding down the hall towards Avery's nursery.

Carefully, I leant over the cot and scooped the bawling baby into my thin arms, then cradling her over my shoulder.

Humming soothingly, I eased my hand over her merino-clad back in soft circles. Soon her cries ceased. Knowing that the second I put her down, she would immediately start screaming again, I started towards our room.

Upon entering, I noticed there were two in the bed. Riley's small, sleeping form was draped over Zach. In one hand she clutched her favourite lion soft toy.

"Nightmares." He mouthed.

Slowly, I slid in beside him, turning Avery so that she was resting against my chest. Her jade green eyes were peaceful, as she cooed lightly to herself.

"The one where the scary witch steals all her cake?" I enquired with a whisper.

He nodded.

I smoothed a hand over the fontanelles on Avery's head as she drifted off to dreamland.

A few minutes passed as we watched our daughters sleep.

"Do you think we should?..."

"Yep."

After returning our charges to their beds, we soon were sat in our own.

"Now," Zach said with a smile. "Where were we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please review?<strong>

**I promise I'll update by the end of the week. Next chap: Riley's b'day party. :P**

**Thx.**

**Peace!**


	10. A Birthday Party to Remember

**Yo!**

**It's the tenth chapter... yay!**

**I PROMISE to update 'Preggers' tomorrow. :D  
><strong>

**So... I said I would update. Here goes. :P**

* * *

><p>Cammie's POV:<p>

"Sanda's coming to de pardy, Sanda's coming to de pardy," Riley sing-songed, spinning dizzily in circles around our lounge.

"Remind me why we're having Santa at Riley's birthday party again?" Zach asked, attaching the other end of a 'Happy Birthday Riley' garland to the archway.

"Because we thought it was the least we clould do when she wanted Dora the Explorer, Bob the Builder, _and_ a real life Barbie too?" I tacked it down, and turned to grin at him.

"Oh, right." He kissed me on the cheek, pulling me into a hug. "God I'm glad there's two of us."

"Me too."

"Too bad Avery's not big enough to be a part of it - this will be one to remember."

"You're right there."

I grabbed a pink balloon and began to blow it up, then tied it to a few more and pinned it to the ceiling, along with a gazillion pink streamers.

"I'd better go get her ready - the others are gonna arrive soon. Do the rest of the balloons and streamers, will you?"

"Yes ma'am." Zach bowed sarcastically.

I poke out my tongue at him. "Lee-Lee, come get dressed!"

Riley skipped my way, and followed me to her room meekly.

"What do you wanna wear?"

She spread her arms wide, eyes wild. "Everyting!"

**~M.I.A~~M.I.A~~M.I.A~**

"I can see you had a hard time," Zach said accusingly, eyebrows raised. "While I was working my butt off, you were concocting _that_ ensemble."

He nodded to Riley, who was not-so-secretly pinching an M&M from the bowl, dressed in: a _Happy Feet_ t-shirt, frilly fairy skirt, tool belt, and her favourite pair of _Car_'s slippers.

"Hey." I raised my hands defensively. "She _wanted_ to wear that, and who was I to stop her?"

Zach shook his head disappointedly. "A responsible parent, that's who."

"Oh - hi Mum!"

"Hey kiddo."

Rachel walked through the open front door, arms full of presents, which she quickly off-loaded to the nearest table, so she could find her favourite granddaughters.

"Grandmummy!" Riley sprinted down the hall, and into her arms, smiling with undisguised glee. Glee that may or may not have something to do with Rachel constantly spoiling her. Or not.

**~M.I.A~~M.I.A~~M.I.A~**

Soon parents began dropping off Riley's many friends from kindergarten, many of whom squealed with delight upon seeing the massive pink bouncy castle we'd hired for the occasion.

Once they had depleted their energy supplies considerably, the hyper toddlers, Ri-Ri included, got a visit and gift from Santa 'himself', a thing that many were rather happy about.

After this, it was time for fairy bread, cupcakes, candyfloss, ice cream, and the cake - which was chocolate with decadent raspberry icing and completely coated in pink _Pebbles_, as per Riley's complex instructions.

Then it was time for 'present time', cue the giving of many dolls, teddy bears etc.

"Hey Mum." I dropped into a deck chair next to her, watching as Riley & Co. had 'one last go' on the bouncy castle before home time.

"Hey." She was too engrossed in Avery, whom she cradled in her arms, to elaborate.

Giving up with a sigh, I called the kids in as their harrassed parents arrived. They then flocked to the door where, as well as the goodie bags we'd made up the night before, Riley handed out the gifts she'd just been given.

I stood aside with Zach, observing the spectacle. "Does she realise she's not supposed to do that?" He whispered with a grin.

"I _think _so - maybe she just feels sorry for them," I whispered back, nudging him with a shoulder. "But then again, maybe not..."

"Well... she always has had a generous soul..."

I smiled, and encircled him into a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. And the reviews I got last time. :D<strong>

**Hoped you liked.**

**Now... I think I'll update next once I get: 15 reviews. That _should _give me enough time to write the next chap. :P**

**Thx.**

**Peace!**


End file.
